The Negligee
by EvieB
Summary: GSR fluff, Sara has a negligee


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters.

A/N:  I am apparently unable to write anything but silly fluff.  Please let me know if you enjoyed this (or if you didn't), as getting reviews are always the highpoints of the next few days after I post a story.  :)  Please forgive any errors (or tell me about them, so I can fix them), as this has not be beta-ed.

**The Negligee**

Sara snapped out of her blissful, relaxed state with a sudden realization.  "Shit!"  Rising out of the warm, bubbly water, she looked around the bathroom and sat back down.  "Grissom?" she called out.

Grissom was in the living room reading a journal when he heard Sara call his name.  After carefully marking his place, Grissom went to the back of the house in search of Sara.

Finding her up to her neck in bubbles made Grissom smile.  He sat down on the edge of the tub and grabbed at the toe he could just see poking through the fragrant bubbles.  "Miss me already?" he teased.

"Something like that.  Actually, I forgot to bring in my pajamas.  Will you go grab some for me?"

Grissom smiled.  "Sure, but why not just towel off in here and go to the bedroom to get dressed?" he asked getting up.

"I just shaved my legs.  If do that, I'll get cold, and I'll have to shave again."  Sara laughed at Grissom's skeptical look.  "It's a girl thing.  Just grab some sweats for me!"

~~~~~

Walking into their shared bedroom always amazed Grissom.  He looked at her bedspread on his bed and their matching dressers and side tables and thought about how lucky he was.  He made his way over to Sara's dresser and pulled out her favorite Harvard sweatpants and an LVPD t-shirt for her to wear.  Realizing that she would want underwear too, he pulled open the smaller drawer at the top of the dresser.  Pushing past the plain cotton pairs, he dug around for the black silk pair he liked the best.  Suddenly, he felt tissue paper.  _What's this?  Something new?_

Pulling out the small package, Grissom was surprised to see the logo of a very expensive French lingerie store printed on the tissue paper.  Sara owned some lingerie, but nothing this expensive.  Grissom tried to think of an occasion that might cause Sara to splurge on expensive lingerie, but couldn't.  _Valentine's Day is over.  It's not my birthday or our anniversary._

Finally, Grissom couldn't resist any longer.  Carefully pulling the tissue apart, he gasped when he saw the silk and lace item inside.  _Sara must look incredible in this!_  Grissom was chagrined to realize that he didn't even know what the item was called.  It was more than a bra and panty set, but much less than even Sara's skimpiest nightie.  Leaving the sweats on the bed, Grissom took the lingerie and headed into the bathroom.

~~~~~

Most of the bathwater had now drained, and Sara was beginning to wonder what happened to Grissom when he slipped in the door.

Grissom had one hand behind his back and could not control the smile on his face.  He leaned down to kiss her as she grabbed the towel she had set out and showed her what was in his hand.

In a low voice Grissom asked her, "When did you get this, honey?"

Sara blushed deep red and shook her head.  "I can't believe you found that.  I've only had it a few days."

Grissom took the towel and began "helping" Sara wipe the bubbles off of her back.  He kissed her ear and neck, whispering, "When were you planning to show me?"  He couldn't believe how embarrassed she was about the lingerie, but he found both the lingerie and the embarrassment incredibly sexy.

Sara tilted her head to give Grissom room to explore her neck.  "I wasn't sure if I was going to show it to you at all.  I don't even know if it fits."

Grissom kept kissing her exposed neck.  "Didn't you try it on at the store?"

"No, it was a gift." Sara murmured, without thinking.

Suddenly, Grissom stopped kissing her neck.  "It was a gift?  Who gave this to you?"

Sara's blush intensified.  "I know what you're thinking, it wasn't Greg.  It's from Catherine."

This caused Grissom to blush, which caused Sara to laugh.  "Catherine?"

"Yeah, we were talking and I mentioned something about sleeping in my old college sweats.  The next day, she brought this in for me and said to ditch the sweats."

They were both grinning by now.  "Well, why don't you try it on?" Grissom suggested, "I'll let you know what I think."

Sara threw her towel at him and smirked, "I pretty much know what you'll think.  Go to bed, I'll be a minute."

As she shooed him out of the bathroom, Grissom realized that he had her towel and he hadn't left any other clothes for her to put on.  Smiling, he sat down on their bed and waited for her to make her entrance.


End file.
